


Untitled.

by elisi



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if 'Midnight' had gone a little differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled.

"Master - will you please, _please_ stop? I am _begging_ you - just stop!"

But the Master only shook his head, unable to speak, and kept giggling. He'd laughed non-stop for... the Doctor didn't know how long. There was no time in this place, which was far more disorientating than the lack of a physical 'world'.

The Doctor glared. "It's not _that_ funny."

The other nodded vehemently and finally found his voice. "Oh but it _is_ Doctor... It is the best joke ever. You - _you_ \- were killed by _humans_!"

The Doctor groaned and buried his head in his hands. "So were you!" he shot back, glumly, and the Master raised his eyebrows in mock astonishment. "Oh but I asked for it - and, I'm proud to say, truly _deserved_ it! But _you_..."

The Master was overcome with mirth again, and the Doctor sighed deeply and gave up. He was beginning to wonder if maybe there was some sort of God after all, assigning people afterlives...

He wasn't exactly _surprised_ to find himself in hell, but why oh _why_ had the Master been given his own private heaven?


End file.
